The Forgotten- Champion Of Hope
by Madison2667
Summary: When all else failed, Percy Jackson turned to his hope, where the beginnings of his loyalty lied. This is the story of the first best friend he ever had, the first betrayal he ever made. You know what they say, "The thing that hurts the most about betrayal, is that it never comes from your enemies." First fanfiction ever, please check it out. R&R, please!:) No pairings yet. AU
1. Chapter 1

Reyna kept glancing back at Madeline, as if expecting her to disappear at a moments notice. Madeline knew better than to ask questions so early into the tour and remained silent, counting the cobblestones as she stepped on them. Finally the duo reached a temple, lightning flashing overhead, making the building seem more intimidating than it really was. Reyna walked through the open door, Madeline at her heels. Inside, stuffing covered the floor, like fluffy clouds that had fallen from the sky. A scrawny blonde kid with blue eyes, either 15 or 16 coming into view. Reyna cleared her throat and spoke with distaste, as if it pained her to use her voice.

"Octavian."

The kid looked up from poring over the remains of a stuffed giraffe. He bowed his head.

"Reyna. I was just finishing my predictions. What is it that brings you here?"

The kid, Octavian, eyed Reyna warily, as if she was going to stick her spatha through his stomach any second.

"We have received a new camper. I need you to consult the auguries."

Octavian finally switched his gaze from Reyna to Madeline and tried to evaluate her skill and her personality. She had auburn hair that was in a tight braid down her back, with clear brown eyes that betrayed no emotion, only impatience and annoyance. Her muscles were defined and lithe, and he just knew that this girl would make a fearsome enemy. A bow and quiver of golden shafted arrows were slung on her back, a silver and gold tinted sword hung from her side. Octavian also got the feeling that she knew how to use them.

"Done looking yet?" Her annoyed voice startled him, making him realize he had been looking at her the past two minutes. Reyna smirked slightly at Madeline's side. _I could use a girl like this_. Reyna thought, _Maybe Madeline could control Octavian so that I could continue preparations for the war… _She was snapped out of her thoughts. Octavian addressed Madeline,

"Excuse me, but what is your name?"

"Madeline. Just Madeline." She quickly replied.

Reyna thought she saw the corners of Octavian's mouth tilt up slightly, but it was gone so fast she couldn't be sure.

"Madeline. Would you please select one of these?" He said, gesturing to the stuffed animal belt he was removing and handing to Madeline.

Reyna was shocked. For one, Octavian never, ever, says please. And two, he has never before taken off his belt before. He protected that thing with his life. Madeline seemed to sense how weird this was and took the belt gingerly, as if it were a ticking time bomb that was about to explode.

"Um, thank you."

Madeline inspected the animals carefully, before selecting the green dragon that was separate from all others. Octavian looked at her curiously for a moment, as if surprised by her selection, but just told her,

"Fine choice."

and walked over to the altar where he drew his dagger from his sleeve and gutted the dragon, scattering the white fuzz, chanting an incantation. He stepped back over when he was finished, a genuinely happy smile on his face.

"Excellent! It seems that we will have new recruit by evening muster!"

Reyna didn't hesitate to wipe the joyous smile off his face.

"Not so fast Octavian." She turned to face Madeline. "Unfortunately, after dinner you will have to best the newest legionnaire, the eldest, and the praetors, one at a time, sparring."

The grin quite literally fell off his face, and he looked like a berated puppy. Madeline only nodded her head and said,

"I had expected as much." with a shrug.

Reyna shifted her attention back to Octavian.

"I will speak with you later, as of now I must resume giving Madeline a tour. Goodbye."

Reyna looked thoroughly relieved when she led Madeline out of Jupiter's temple.

"Gods I hate him."

She muttered, cursing him silently in latin. Madeline was almost completely lost by now

. "Um who was that?'" She ventured.

Reyna glanced at her then replied.

"That was Octavian. He's the camp augur, descended from Apollo, notorious lunatic."

But Reyna said that part so quietly that Madeline couldn't be sure she had heard quite right.

"If he's a lunatic then why is he still the augur? Why not another child of Apollo?"

Reyna just shook her head sadly.

"We can't. Apollo himself came to camp to claim him, and declared that he had the Sight." Madeline's shoulders slumped, exasperated.

"Well I'm sorry but that's stupid."

Instead of taking offense Reyna just smiled and thought to herself, _I could like this girl…_

**3rd Person POV**

After the tour which had made a detour to the bathhouses so that Madeline and Reyna both could wash up, Reyna took Madeline back to the forum.

"It is time for evening muster." Reyna said. "I just need to announce that we have a new _probiato_, and when the next war games will be. Just go along with it, and after we'll have dinner and then your battle. I will see you after."

With that Reyna strode to the front of the forum, and soon around two or three hundred demigods were assembled, looking like a force to be reckoned with. Imperial gold weapons gleamed, and boots shined, polished shields held in hands. Soon role call was over and done with and Reyna and another kid (Madeline assumed the other praetor, Jason Grace) began making announcements.

"War games will be held Tuesday, and Cohort Four will be beginning the construction Monday. Cohorts 1,2, and 3 will be attacking, 4 and 5 will be defending." Jason said.

His voice was quiet, but easily heard throughout the area. He was a son of Jupiter from what Reyna had told her, and Madeline wasn't surprised. He had an aura of power about him that couldn't be ignored. The only other demigod that Madeline had ever known that had ever done that…. well, she couldn't think about _him _now. She had to focus. Reyna was saying something about a new recruit.

"I have an announcement to make as well. We have a new recruit. Madeline, please step forward."

Madeline took one step forward and was immediately thrust under the gazes of 300 kids with swords, that, although intimidating, was not the worst she had ever experienced...

**Reyna POV**

I was surprised. Madeline was being stared down by 297 kids with swords that knew how to use them and her gaze was unwavering. She had nerve, and I loved it. I wiped my face clean of emotion and said,

"Octavian, if you will."

Octavian walked over to where Madeline was standing, still remaining impassive, and began protocol.

"Madeline, what is your parentage?"

Madeline seemed queasy at that moment and looked at me with a faint look of desperation in her eyes, like _HELP ME! _ Instead Madeline turned back to Octavian and asked with a level voice,

"Is that necessary?"

Octavian seemed confused but replied timidly,

"Yes. I'm afraid it is."

Madeline swallowed, fire burning in her eyes with hatred for her parent.

"My birth father was Apollo. I am the first and only champion of Vesta, goddess of the hearth." The legionnaires all began to shift uneasily. _A daughter of Apollo? Okay but what's up with the sword then? _I thought, _I can deal with her being a daughter of Apollo but,_ _Champion of Vesta? That's unheard of! _ Octavian seemed just as, if not more shocked, possibly even disappointed. He quickly regained his composure though, and continued directing questions to a ticked off Madeline.

"Do you have any credentials or letters of recommendation?"

Madeline seemed to ponder this for a moment then said,

"Wait a minute,"

She pulled a crumpled envelope out of her back pocket and handed it to Octavian, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Here."

Octavian nodded and took the letter from her. He slipped his fingers under the seal and opened it. He seemed to scan the contents for a moment, then announced,

"Letters of recommendation from Jupiter, and credentials signed by Vesta."

He turned, face flushed, and delivered the letter to me. I looked it over and let out a surprised, "Oh," I paused, then continued. "that will be sufficient Madeline. Thank you."

I looked over at her and she still seemed furious though she had her emotions in check on the outside. I glanced at Jason and an understanding seemed to pass between us. He cleared his throat.

"So it's settled. Madeline will have her initiation after dinner on the Field of Mars. I believe that is all. Get going."

Everyone shuffled to the dining hall, eventually leaving Jason and I alone. He blew air out through his teeth, then began.

"What do you think of her?"

I considered his question for a moment.

"Honestly, I think I could learn to like her. She is aware of all our traditions and how to act. She seemed to notice how crazy Octavian is. She can get ticked pretty fast but she knows how to control it, and she seems like a good enough fighter. I'm looking forward to seeing her in battle."

Jason nodded his head slowly, thinking.

"Okay. We should probably keep an eye on her though."

"Agreed."

After dinner was finished Jason and I allowed a few minutes of leisure but then decided to get down to business. Jason stood and spoke over the noise. "Legionnaires, it is time for Madeline's initiation! To the Field of Mars!" With a cheer and a clamor everyone present began to shuffle outside, still joking around. Jason and I were at the back, right behind Madeline. I tapped her on the shoulder and she had my arm twisted around my back in a painful position in less than a second. Jason just stood there and looked at Madeline agape. She soon realized what she had done and released me.

"Oh gods, I'm sorry. I just- I- I didn't know. I'm sorry."

She looked at me apologetically and I hastened to reassure her.

"No! It's okay! It was my fault. I shouldn't have done that without warning you."

She seemed somewhat content after and sheepishly smiled. Then she turned to Jason who was still standing there like an idiot with his mouth open. Madeline looked at me and winked, then smiled sweetly, evilly, and said to him,

"Jason honey, close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

And with that she pushed his lower jaw to meet his upper, effectively making him bite his tongue, hard. She looked at me once more, grinning devilishly, and strode out the doors towards the field.

**A/N**

**Okay, hey guys. Sorry about all the confusing things and unanswered questions. This is my first fanfiction. Ever. I hardly ever actually finish anything I write so this might be a little slow on the updates, and when I update it will be irregular. I already have almost the entire second chapter done and need some motivation to finish it. Some constructive critisicm (idk if I spelled that right) would be wicked helpful and I would appreciate it. Reviews=Happy Madison. Happy Madison=Chapters. You get the hint. Now go along- R&R! Merry Almost-Thanksgiving! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 AN at bottom :)

When Jason and I reached the Field of Mars Madeline was standing at ease off to the side, her silver and gold armor shining. Everyone else was seated in the bleachers, chatting aimlessly. Jason turned to me and said "I'll be the ref this time. You can go sit down." As I took my seat in the front row Jason announced,

"The rules for these fights are, to win the other person must be unconscious, unable to proceed, or one of you must yield to the other. No intentional deaths. Godly abilities and magic items are allowed. First up will be Frank Zhang, Fifth Cohort, against Madeline..." He looked to me for help and I just looked at him like, _don't ask me! _and shrugged. He turned back to the crowd. "Madeline will continue to fight the oldest legionnaire after she has either won or lost to Frank. After that she will battle Reyna, then myself. Cohorts will select her afterwards."

Madeline nodded in understanding as Frank approached the center of the field with his armor on.

"Ready?" Jason called.

Both contenders nodded.

"Begin!"

Madeline and Frank squared off, both looking for weaknesses in the others stance. Suddenly Frank lunged, hoping to catch Madeline off guard. She just sidestepped and raised her eyebrows. Frank caught himself before he could fall and began pressing her harder. He rained down blows one after another but couldn't get inside her guard. Finally Madeline seemed to have enough when he tried to slice her arm and she knocked it away with her blade, not even really paying attention. She went on the offensive, swinging at him like no tomorrow, her sword moving so fast I could hardly see it. High overcuts, low swings. Frank could hardly keep up. Madeline quickly sliced a gash in his breastplate and swept his feet out from under him. She locked blades with Frank, him on his knees and her standing, giving her the maximum leverage she needed. She twisted his sword, sliding all her weight from her weapon onto his, causing it to clatter out of his hand onto the ground below. Within a second she had her blade aimed at his chest. He was sweating and breathing heavily while she hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Do you yield?" Madeline growled.

"Yes." Frank was practically whispering by now.

Madeline nodded and helped him up.

The whole ordeal had taken hardly a minute. Jason was flabbergasted. Frankly, I couldn't blame him. Frank was one of our better warriors and the girl had just reduced him to a panting, bleeding mess on the ground in less than two minutes without breaking a sweat.

Jason finally got control of himself and declared,

"Madeline is the winner!"

There were some cheers and applause but mostly the audience was just shocked. Jason drew in a deep breath, eyes still wide, then regained his composure.

"Okay. Since our eldest legionnaire is currently not able to participate due to a minor injury from the war games in her place will be Octavian, First Cohort." Octavian walks onto the field, looking slightly disappointed but prepared none the less. He smiles at Madeline sadly, as if to say :_ I know you're my sister but I'm going to kill you now, sorry! _Madeline just tells him, out loud,

"Oh, don't worry. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself in battle. Please don't go easy on me. It would be disappointing." Octavian stares at her, mouth agape. He then realizes how stupid he must look and hastens to shut his mouth, now wary of Madeline.

Madeline turns to Jason, her calm and collected demeanor returning

"Powers are allowed correct?"

She seems to already know the answer and is just looking for confirmation of the fact. Jason looks at her curiously for a moment then replies,

"Yes, all godly abilities and magic items are allowed."

Madeline nods her head then resumes her relaxed and somewhat bored position facing Octavian. Jason seems to decide that it's time to begin and calls out,

"Prepare yourselves fighters!"

He swivels his head to ensure the two warriors are ready.

"Go!"

The stands cheer, everyone in attendance leaning forward in anticipation of the fight. Personally, I couldn't wait to see this one.I couldn't wait to see Octavian get his butt whooped, especially by a girl because he always says how guys are better than girls. Thinking of that reminded me of my time with the pirates…. I suppress a shiver and attempt to focus. I could just tell that Madeline hadn't used half of the power she could have on Frank and still completely disassembled one of the greatest fighters we have. Although, I couldn't tell Frank that of course. His ego would just grow, making him cocky, which has been the death of many legendary heroes, and I didn't want that.

I turn my attention back to the fight which is just starting. Madeline slips her bow into her hand, dropping her sword on the ground. Octavian is watching her warily, knowing that bows can be extremely deadly in the right hands and I was pretty sure that every person in the audience could tell she definitely had the right hands. She has three arrows in the air in the amount of time it takes me to blink. One lands in a chink in the right shoulder of Octavians armor. Another imbeds itself perhaps two inches away from his 'family jewels'. The last arrow ends up so close to his achilles tendon that it's a wonder she didn't hit it, though I figure that was her intention, and she hit all the places she intended to. Octavian drops to his knees, letting out a girly shriek and beginning to whimper. Madeline rolls her eyes and stalks over to him. She holds her bow at arms length, without an arrow nocked, just the empty bow and he flinches.

"Do you yield?" She asks him in a bored tone as if saying, _are you done being a baby yet? Suck it up!_ He whimpers again and nods furiously. She huffs and kneels down next to him and mutters something I can't hear. He looks down looking slightly abashed but mostly furious. He nods. Madeline sits next to him and looks at him with a somewhat apologetic look. Not really though, she just looks at him more amused than anything else. She reaches over and rips out the arrow in his shoulder, none too gently. Octavian screams for a bit then shouts in a voice higher than usual,

"Gods damnit!"

Madeline throws her hands up in the air, an innocent look on her face, eyebrows raised.

"Hey! You're the one who told me I could do it! Don't blame me!"

"Well yeah! But I didn't know you were just going to tear it out! That frickin' hurt!"

She just rolls her eyes again.

"Just be thankful that wasn't one of my poisonous arrows- those hurt way, way worse."

Jason and Octavian both looked at her with incredulous and shocked looks, Jason's with curiosity mixed in.

"Chimera poison." Madeline explains with a shrug of her shoulders, as if defeating the Chimera, extracting the poison and surviving is a completely natural and everyday occurrence. Jason and Octavian both have an amazed look on their faces and I realize mine must look the same. Madeline turns back to Octavian and quicker than a snake, snatches the last two arrows out of his skin. Octavian screams and Madeline shakes her head, disgusted. She sits crosslegged next to her half-brother on the ground. She reaches over and begins to place her hand on Octavian's shoulder when he cries out,

"What do you think you're doing? Going to stab me with your arrows now?!"

Madeline looks at her brother, obviously shocked at his outburst. She yells at him then, like a mother scolding her child.

"How could you think that? Do you think I _want _to hurt you? I'm trying to heal you, you blundering idiot! I know you're prideful but seriously? Can't you just shut up for _one _freaking second?! Gods! I might think you were a child of the god of theatre and hysterics if I didn't know better! What you really need is a huge bowl of suck it up soup! Now shut up, swallow your pride and let me help you!" With an exasperated sigh she reaches over and grabs Octavian's shoulder before he can resist. Her hand starts to grow a warm, soft orange and all the tension that was previously in Octavian's face vanishes. His wounds start to heal and she brings her hand back, looking at him with a pointed glare.

"Now you happy?" Octavian, who looks scared out of his wits, nods his head softly. He says in a quiet and timid voice, unlike one I've ever heard from him,

"Thank you sister."

Madeline stands up and nods, just now noticing that the audience was dead silent. She glares at Jason in a way that makes me involuntarily shiver, and she wasn't even looking at me. Jason looks like he's seen a ghost that was screaming bloody murder, and he hastens to fill the unwanted silence.

"The winner of this duel is Madeline!" He goes to raise her hand in the sky, but seems to think better of it when he sees the look she's throwing him. The crowd erupts into screaming and cheering. After the applause has died down, Jason announces the next battle, and I rise to my place, quickly and quietly.

"The next duel will be praetor Reyna against Madeline."

I look at Madeline and make the mistake of looking into her eyes. They are golden, but unlike Octavians', whose represent cold intelligence, Madeline's are confident, but not arrogant or cocky. I can see her fear of rejection, and the raw power she possesses that will keep her fears from coming true. I can finally understand how our prized centurions fell so easily to her blade, or in some matters, arrows. She has faced so many issues that she is prepared to do anything to succeed, and no matter if you're friend or foe, if you stand in her way she will destroy you without a second thought. In all, she is determined. And for that, I respect her.

I reconnect myself with the present, breaking my gaze with those captivating eyes. Jason is telling us to prepare ourselves. His voice is ringing around the field, despite how quiet he is.

"Go!"

I lunge forward towards the daughter of Apollo, stabbing and hacking in a whirlwind. I decided to skip all formalities because I knew that she was more than prepared and I had already sized her up anyway in the first fight. Madeline meets each and every one of my strikes with her own blade. I'm sweating profusely and I can hardly breathe. When I glance back to Madeline I see that she's now become so concentrated on my attack that she's not paying attention to her feet. I decide to take my chances and drop to a crouch, smacking her shins with the flat of my blade. That's what I meant to do anyway. It didn't exactly go as planned. When I extended my right arm to hit her she anticipated the trick, and jumped up, landing on my still outstretched arm and grinding it to the ground. I fall to the floor and Madeline jumps on the opportunity, pinning me to the ground with her left elbow on my right shoulder, her arm across my throat with a hidden hunting knife aimed at my chest. She brings her other hidden knife (where are these things coming from?) to my throat and asks me calmly,

"Do you yield?"

As she speaks to me she gets a twinkle in her eyes and I can tell then that she was pretending to be so concentrated on my attacks, and it had hardly been anything. Still, I can't believe she finds this situation amusing! The audacity! I glare at her in a way that has most people shaking in their boots, although Madeline just smirks and shakes her head very slightly, as if to say, _I've seen worse. You can try though. _Realizing this will get me nowhere I grit my teeth and huff,

"Yes. I yield."

As Madeline relinquishes her grip I notice the audience is in shocked silence. Then, all at once, a thunderous roar of approval rings around the battle field and I smile slightly, knowing that it must of been a spectacular sight to see- an esteemed praetor of New Rome being beaten by a _probiato. _I sneak a sideways glance at Jason and notice that although he's smiling slightly at my defeat, he has turned pale as a ghost, probably anticipating the fight to come.

I tilt my head up and bring my palms downward in a 'settle down' gesture while looking at my legionnaires. The kids quiet down and wait for me to speak. I reach over and take Madeline's wrist, surprised by the muscle that even that small area possesses. I raise her arm over her head and announce, somewhat begrudgingly, "Madeline is the winner of this battle!"

The audience cheers once again and they settle down after a few moments. A ghost of a smile graces my lips, _this should be amusing. _I announce to the legionnaires, "And now it is time for the final battle!" I pause briefly, and notice Jason in the corner, rubbing his hands together in anticipation and putting on armor. "Madeline vs. Jason! Powers are allowed! Let the battle begin!"

A/N – Okay, hey guys. Sorry I haven't been on for a while (No, I'm not lying. I really am sorry!) I had gotten minor writer's block and lost my motivation to write. Plus I have basketball 5 days a week ( not on Mondays but on Saturdays ) and that's certainly not helping. Hey- I said posting would be weird. Anyway… Thanks to my semi-beta, HayHaySpen101 ,(idk if I should call her my beta since it's not official or anything) my reviewer, also HayHaySpen101, and my solo favoriter. (your user won't show up on my computer) See you guys soon! Hopefully! Merry Almost-Christmas! ;) Go R&R ! I need motivation to write!

Peace out ***2 fingers in the air***

Adios and Feliz Navidad!

Okay, no, seriously. Bye


	3. Chapter 3 Madeline vs Jason

**Reyna's POV**

Okay, so maybe that was a little bit dramatic, but I can't help it. I've wanted to see someone other than myself beat Jason at sword fighting since he came to camp in the first place, and I think Madeline might have a chance.

Within an instant, the ring of sword on shield echoes throughout the field and I am thoroughly shocked. It was Jason's gladius on Madeline's shield. And I didn't even know Madeline had a shield with her. The clashing of weapons breaks me out of my reverie. Jason feints a stab to Madeline's right flank and follows up with a slash at her left knee. At the last second Madeline jumps over the blade and does a type of baseball slide under Jason, quickly standing up and drawing a line with the flat of her sword down his spine, teasing him, but not hurting him. Jason whips around so fast I swear I can hear his neck crack from here. Madeline smirks, enjoying the discomfort she's putting him through. She discards the shield on the ground, not seeming to want to use it. Jason warily brings up his gladius, prepared to defend himself should Madeline try to injure him. Madeline just shakes her head slowly and laughs. Jason swipes at Madeline's face, trying to catch her off guard. She easily parries the blow by using her hand to push the fast moving blade away from her face, using the momentum of the strike to push Jason off balance. Madeline sheathes her sword in one swift movement to free her hands. She then catches Jason with seemingly no effort, placing one hand on his chest and the other on his back, pushing him to his feet. Jason quickly backs up, almost tripping on his own feet as he does so. Madeline brings her sword back out and idly twirls it in her hand.

"Oh Jason," She says mockingly, tutting disapprovingly with her tongue. "You have much to learn, if that was your best effort. What you have as your skill level now was my skill level as of two years ago. Gods," She sighs, "Those were a crazy two years. At the end of the second, I was no longer an innocent girl that had never seen bloodshed." Madeline chuckles sadistically. I can hardly make out the words she's saying, and I can tell they were only meant for Jason and I. The two are slowly circling each other while Madeline speaks. "Oh no, by the end of the second year I was a young woman turned monster who could kill a man twelve ways with her bare hands. I became a creature that would welcome death eagerly, having it as the only thing in the world I truly wanted. By the end, Jason, I could defeat any living being, immortal or mortal, with hardly a flick of my wrist." I find myself believing her words, and the dark look in her eyes tells me that I am correct to think she's being honest. She closes her eyes for a moment and when she opens them again, I could swear that for a second they were bloodred, then fading to gold*****. "Watch out, Jason, for I am the living manifestation of pain."

Madeline lunges at Jason, who had become completely entranced by Madeline's words. He just barely manages to block the first couple blows Madeline sends at him, and is struggling for breath when Madeline steps back, allowing him room to take a breather. Jason breathes deeply once and then seems to concentrate all his focus on Madeline.

"Go ahead, pretty boy," She taunts, "Strike me down with lightning, live up to your title as son of Jupiter."

Jason hesitates for a moment, and then the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as the ozone level rises******. The clouds darken above, and a massive bolt of lightning, not enough to kill someone, but definitely enough to knock them out cold, descends from the heavens at Jason's will. Madeline looks up at the bolt as time begins to slow, and she cocks her head slightly, like, _you shouldn't be here. _Oddly enough, Jason's eyes bug out as he begins to attempt to run towards Madeline, looking terrified. He is not fast enough though, and Madeline just shakes her head at him kindly. Madeline reaches one hand to the sky as if to catch the bolt, and as it reaches her hand the world seems to explode in a flash of light and a burst of thunder.

* * *

**A/N**

**Haiiii :) Sorry for not updating lately but my entire world is crashing down around me and can I just say, it sucks. I know this chapter is a bit short but I wanted to have a good cliffhanger and I didn't know where else to end it. So, for pairings in this story, I put up a poll on my page if anyone wants to check it out. And no, Nico isn't an option. I'm sorry but I don't think I understand Nico enough to really write about him, even if I love his character. Btw, I love how dark Madeline is in this chapter, I don't even know why though. Am I OOC with Reyna? I'm not sure but I love her character too. I just got reallllly off topic. Haha. HAPPY NEW YEARS! (:2014:) **

*** No, Madeline is not possessed by Kronos or anything else for that matter... I know no one said that but I just thought there might be a suspicion. **

**** I couldn't remember if when lightning strikes the ozone level goes up or down so, yeah.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! If I got out of this to see the names then all my work would disappear so, sorry! Also to all of the people who followed/favorited- THANK YOU VERY MUCH! **

**Now, scram! Read and Review so I can get on with my life! JK love you guys :***

**aDIos AmiGOs**

**~M**


End file.
